emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7390 (5th January 2016)
Plot Chas prepares for Aaron's birthday party. Cain is annoyed Moira allowed Ross to take Moses, but she hits back that Cain barely looked after him. Exhausted Ross struggles to settle Moses. Sandy assures Harriet she will find someone else and he hands over his keys to Brook Cottage so she can retrieve some insurance documents. Ashley and Laurel tour a care home. At Brook Cottage Sandy discovers the brochure for the care home. Ashley explains to the care home manager he has vascular dementia and is researching his future options. Aaron's family and friends celebrate his birthday. Laurel struggles looking round the care home and makes excuses about needing the toilet. Adam broaches the subject of Vanessa and Johnny moving in a for a few weeks with Victoria. She reluctantly agrees. Vanessa confides in Rhona she is redoing the DNA test as she needs to know if there is even a slight chance that Kirin is Johnny's father. Ashley notices Laurel has been crying and insists he cannot stop what's happening. Laurel protests she is just having a wobble and apologises but Ashley insists if she cannot support him it's better she says now. After everyone leaves the party, Aaron lights the candles on his cake and holds his arm over the flames as Cain walks in. Aaron pretends to Cain it was nothing but explains it's due to the stress of Gordon turning up again, and begs him not to tell Chas protesting he's fine. Adam asks Vanessa about moving in with himself and Victoria, as it will take the pressure off her, and allow him to spend more time with Johnny. Vanessa is unsure. Chas meets Gordon and returns the birthday card he sent, and insists Aaron comes first. Emma and James call round to see Ross and Moses but Ross isn't in the mood and sends them away. Ashley explains to Sandy the care home was for him and he is forced to reveal he has dementia. Sandy and Harriet are shocked. Gordon asks Chas to be with him again, she agrees, on condition they take it slowly. Sandy and Harriet struggle to take in the news and Laurel insists they need to make the most of the time that's left. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast *Jenny - Janine Birkett *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butler's Farm - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown care home *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Unknown restaurant Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (27th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes